This invention relates to a sheeter for a web fed printing press for cutting a continuous web of paper transversely, and more specifically to a sheeter having two cutting heads which work in unison wherein the first cutting head cuts the web to a predetermined length and the second cutting head cuts and removes a chip from the cut web, to produce cut webs of desired length from a continuous web.
The invention also relates to a sheeter for a web fed printing press wherein the first and second cutting heads are but a single cutting head comprised of two cooperating knife/anvil cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 118,327 to Arkell relates to a device for cutting paper. The device consists of a feed roller assembly and a knife roller assembly. In a preferred embodiment, the circumference of the roller supporting the knife is greater than the circumference of the feed roller, so that the knife moves faster than the paper exiting the feed roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 309,433 to Baillie relates to the use of two sets of rolls and anvils in forming cardboard dividers for egg cartons. A first roll/anvil forms slits in a traveling web, said slits being parallel to the moving path of the web. The second roll/anvil, downstream of the first, removes strips from the web by making cuts on the web transverse to the moving path of the web.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,540 to Eichorn et al is directed to a cutter having a plurality of cutting knives disposed about its surface to cut paper forms of 3, 4, 6 or 12 inches. Two adjacent knives are used to cut the strip (chip) between pieces. Eichorn et al provide a platen roll having a dial-a-matic capacity which raises specific areas of the platen to register with the knives of the knife roll and produce a web of the desired length.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,901 to Zuckerman relates to a web cutting mechanism for printing machines. The mechanism is equipped with a plurality of pairs of cooperating cutting cylinders, each pair being of a different diameter so that the appropriate pair is selected for use based on the length of product desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,335 to Strecker is directed to an improvement in a cross cutter for uniformly moving webs of paper. The improvement is that the variable speed gearing of the cross cutter includes a vertical driving and driven shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,688 to Hardy relates to a die cutter for a rotary machine, particularly for use in the production of die cut self-adhesive labels. The die cutter comprises a hollow open ended cylinder which can be mounted on a rotatable shaft and axially adjusted relative to the shaft to adjust the spacing between the cylinder and other like cylinders also mounted on the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 435,355 to Cox is directed to a machine for perforating a continuous web of paper at regular intervals into sheets of varying lengths. The perforating machine consists essentially of a series of adjustable perforating rolls, either of which can be readily adjusted to operated upon the paper, in combination with an impact cylinder or roll coacting therewith. The perforating roll is journaled in revoluble supports beneath the impact roll and operates therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,033 to Gherardi relates to a device for dividing a continuous web of wrapping material into successive single sections of the same length, particularly for use in the manufacturing of filter-tipped cigarettes. Excessive noise produced by the blades hitting against the anvil is reduced by securing the blades onto a projecting blade-carrying member which by elastic deformation is elastically yieldable in the radial direction toward the axis of a shaft for rotating the cutting roller.
The subject matter of the U.S. patents discussed above is incorporated by reference herein.
Known sheeters have the following disadvantages. The set-up of the known apparatus for different sized sheets is time-consuming. The chip remover cuts a predetermined width which may be varied but only by a lengthly rearrangement of the chip removal blade. The chip if incompletely cut hangs onto the finished product to cause jam-ups in the sheeter.